A Brief Encounter
by HappytheExceed
Summary: Set after "The Missing King", Kuroh was reminiscing on the person who had taken care of over a night when he caught a cold. He thought he saw him at a certain beach when he headed there for stargazing. He hope he had a chance to meet him again. He appeared briefly but he is not what Kuroh think he is. Spoiler for "Memories of Red" & "The Stray Dog"


**This is another simple short story about Kuroh reminiscing about the guy who took care of him when he was down with fever similar to "A Black Dog Gratitude" I posted the other day. Just a plot bunny I need to get it off my head. Hope everyone enjoys!**

**Feel free to read and review. It will be worth the effort to write. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Brief Encounter<strong>

Yatogami Kuroh felt very disturbed. He was a decent guy after all. Sharing room with Neko was the hardest decision he had made in his life considering how "open-minded" Neko was. She did not mind stripping naked right in front of him. She was not even aware what was known as 'indecency'.

Could not stand it any longer, he left the room he was shared with her.

"I'll be out for a bit." Kuroh stuttered blushing red in his face.

"Hey, Kuro!" Neko whined.

"That cat…" He sighed. He could not believe that he who was known as a "Black Dog" had been putting up with a strain who can turn herself into a cat for almost a year even though they headed separate ways for some months to search for Shiro.

He decided he needed a breather. It was not like Shiro would show up today either. The sun was setting for the day. It was a beautiful sunset. Kuroh was mesmerised by the light. Tonight would be great for stargazing.

Kuroh decided to head to the city. Walking down the street he had been before when he arrived in Shizume City, many memories, annoying as hell, fun and lame flashed through his mind with Shiro and Neko. Not to say there was some warm memory.

Kuroh stopped walking for the moment somewhere and stared up. He remembered this place. It was an abandoned building and it was still abandoned. He headed in to take a look. That was the place he was resting in when he caught a flu and was down with fever.

Kuroh felt warmth in his heart. He recalled seeing a can of his favourite peach fruit when he woke up recovering from his fever. He would never reveal to anyone that he had cried while tasting them with his tongue.

Even though it was a small gesture, it really meant a lot to him.

"I wonder how is that guy doing?" Kuroh wondered about that guy he had saved that day. He was the one who had been nursing him throughout the night and he bought him a canned peach, the very same thing he requested from his former teacher, the former Colourless King at his encouragement after he woke up. Kuroh smiled at the thought of it and the message he had received. That guy had a really warm smile too.

_"Sorry, I got to hurry back so... Looks like the fever's broken so I'll leave this here for you and be off! Thanks for saving me! I hope we had a chance to meet again."_

_"I've left you some canned fruit, so enjoy!"_

"Maybe we will meet again as long as we are still in this city." Kuroh thought. He did not even know that guy's name hence it would be quite challenging to look for him. He even had some trouble to find Shiro who was thought to be the evil Colourless King. Maybe he would seek the new Red King's help.

The sky turned darker as dark cloud was clouding. It seemed like it was going to rain tonight.

* * *

><p>Kuroh had arrived at Homra Bar, the base of the clan of the same name. Kuroh walked by to only hear all the ruckus most likely made by Yata Misaki and his gang ramming in making lots of noise. Kuroh chuckled a little when a voice in Kyoto accent was heard yelling at them to apologise to his bar.<p>

These guys appeared to be back to normal since Kushina Anna became the Red King but things were still different. Fights were usual but less frequent or rather the odds of winning against another gang were lower since Anna was not a King like when Suoh Mikoto was in charge.

Kuroh thought he sensed something outside the bar when he passed by a figure while walking away to another destination. It was not a good day to seek her help and he did not want to get caught in between of their conflict which he found them, quite lame.

A mysterious figure was staring out at the name board of the bar after Kuroh left. The noise was still ongoing in the bar when the bar master continued to raise his voice most likely due to damages caused by the boys in there once more. The dialogue could not be heard clearly being covered up by the sound of the raindrop though.

"No blood, no bone, no ash." The motto of Homra was shining in the dark.

* * *

><p>Kuroh did not know how he ended up in the beach. The rain had stopped. The cloud had cleared. Just when he thought his plan for stargazing was spoilt when the sky finally cleared up. Even on this day, the sky was beautiful.<p>

A figure was looking out at the sky before he did posing as though he was taking a picture or something. Kuroh noted that he was a slim young man with short, neatly-combed hair. There was something strange about him and he looked familiar.

The young man briefly turned to Kuroh who managed to catch barely a glimpse of his face. His smile warmed Kuroh. Kuroh wanted to call out to him when a couple passed by blocking his view. By the time the couple was out of the sight, the young man had disappeared from his sight.

Kuroh wondered if he was imagining things. He shrugged and sat on the beach looking out at the sky.

"I hope we had a chance to meet again." His glossy long black hair swayed with the wind.

* * *

><p>The young man Kuroh thought he saw was standing at the cliff at the spot where a certain coffin was burnt.<p>

_"A ghost is only there because someone wants to see it. The actual dead person has no influence over it."_

The male with neat white hair smiled gently.

"We'll meet again, Kuro. I'll not run away anymore." The young man, Isana Yashiro said to himself. He had just returned to the land resolving to play his part in the conflict which developed in his absence.

* * *

><p><strong>Is anyone O.o after reading the end? Did you expect a ghost to show up instead? I thought it is fun to do that since Yashiro looked similar in some ways to the other character.<strong>

****To Viviane: noted your review. Thank you :). I had taken that out. That helps as I'm just starting out in K. I forgot the fact that Shiro's body can't change o.O. But he seems to be taller in "The Missing King". Yeah. I also wonder why can't Shiro return to his original body. Perhaps Isana Yashiro fits better with Kuroh as he's younger? Just my guess.****


End file.
